


Касанием станет ответ

by Evichii



Series: NaOCl [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Отвечаешь рекламщикам? — спрашивает Икуя, удивлённый. Хиёри улыбается.— Решил подписаться.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke/Tono Hiyori
Series: NaOCl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975300
Kudos: 1





	Касанием станет ответ

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем Сью, Соф и Луне за то, что выслушивали мои оры в процессе, и отдельное спасибо Тимми за всё и сразу, ты лучший ♥
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**  
> [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7261663)

Хиёри держит лицо. Ему совсем не сложно, это уже само собой получается и особых усилий не требует, но ещё никогда прежде он не прятал своей улыбкой то, что прячет сейчас.

— …не ври, это ты тогда был!

— Да я вообще никогда не храпел! — У этого парня — Шиины, кажется — краснеют щёки. — Макото, хоть ты скажи ему!

— Это определённо был ты, Асахи, — отвечает вместо него Хару. — Кроме тебя, на такие звуки никто не способен.

— Вот уж точно. — Шигино подпирает щёку ладонью. — Иногда спать с ним совершенно невозможно.

— Кисуми, предатель.

Икуя смеётся, и Хиёри хихикает, потому что должен. Он не может поучаствовать в беседе, его не связывает с этими людьми ничего, кроме Икуи, но какая разница. Икуя _смеётся_ , искренне, впервые за долгое время. Такой счастливый, каким никогда не был. Каким Хиёри так и не удалось его сделать.

Хиёри рад за него, правда. Улыбка Икуи совершенна, чистое произведение искусства, и он не имеет никакого права прикасаться.  
_Он ведь ему даже не…_

— Хиёри? — Поползшие вниз уголки губ возвращаются обратно. — Всё в порядке?

— Конечно, просто заслушался.

Икуя пожимает плечами и ловко выдёривает салфетку из-под кружки Шиины.

Он не хочет слушать. Не хочет быть здесь, не хочет знать их всех. Хочет только вернуться в квартиру Икуи, приготовить ему обед, говорить вслух, пересказывая сюжет последней прочитанной книги — Икуя обычно комментирует короткими «угу» — и большего ему не нужно.  
Этого Икую Хиёри не знает. Этот Икуя сияет ярче, чем прежде. И этот Икуя в нём не нуждается.

В кафе работает кондиционер, но Хиёри всё равно душно. Кровь кипит, стучит в висках, заставляет руки сжиматься в кулаки. Приходится выдохнуть. Перевести взгляд в окно, успокоиться, чтобы не доставлять никому проблем, особенно Икуе.  
_Он же хороший мальчик и не будет заставлять других волноваться._

Снег падает хлопьями, вихрится у асфальта и тут же тает на чёрном. Превращается в воду, исчезает, будто его и не было вовсе. От угловатых льдинок с фрактальными рисунками не остаётся ничего. Индивидуальность растворяется, и Хиёри страшно. Страшно, что Икуя — его Икуя — растворится в этих людях точно так же.

— Тоно, да? — Он вздрагивает, услышав обращение, и поворачивает голову. — Ты ведь тоже в Америке жил раньше?

Об этом человеке Хиёри не знает ничего. Икуя никогда о нём не рассказывал, и поэтому вспомнить имя сложно.  
У него пронзительный взгляд. Холодный, и похож он на плохого парня из дешёвых сериалов, которые Икуя может смотреть целыми сезонами за раз.  
Молчание затягивается, все смотрят на Хиёри. Этот тоже смотрит. Чуть прищуривается, но понять всё равно сложно — издевается он или нет.

— Да. Переехал, когда мне было десять, ничего интересного. Там я и познакомился с Икуей.

— Конечно, после того, как и я туда переехал, — перебивает Икуя, и Хиёри очень ему за это благодарен. — Сколько же нам было тогда…

Тот парень — Ямазаки, точно — продолжает смотреть, и от этого немного не по себе. Совсем скоро он теряет интерес к Хиёри и передаёт Тачибане пирожное. Они встречаются, кажется. Хиёри нет до этого дела.

Икуя рассказывает о своём переезде, всё говорит и говорит, такой _живой_ , что Хиёри остаётся только любоваться. Восхищаться, продолжая отмечать изменения, и собирать себя по кускам.

Скоро всё это закончится и он пойдёт домой. Возьмёт в руки старую книгу. Позвонит Икуе напомнить о завтрашних парах и пожелать спокойной ночи.  
Заснёт один.  
Он заслужил.

***

Макото волновался, что Кисуми будет некомфортно среди такого количества людей, занимающихся плаванием, но для самого Кисуми это нисколько не проблема. Он легко подстраивается и вписывается куда угодно. Уже через неделю Кисуми может назвать по именам даже семпаев из университета Икуи, да и с ним самим общается так, будто этих шести лет и не было.  
Кисуми с теплотой относится даже к Тоно. Его чутью Макото доверяет: у Кисуми какой-то особенный радар на хороших людей, что ли. Когда он заговорил об этом с Соске, тот рассмеялся и сказал, что это звучит как правда.

— Он на тебя похож.

— Кисуми? — удивляется Макото.

— Нет. Тоно.

Не очень-то. Макото чуточку выше, цвет волос у него более русый, и даже телосложение у них разное. Из общего у них разве что похожий оттенок глаз и любимый стиль плавания — кроль на спине.

— Разве?

— Угу. — Соске позволяет Макото облизать ложку, которой мешает соус для салата. — Он, как и ты, перестаёт улыбаться, когда думает, что на него не смотрят.

Нож мерно стучит по доске, кухня наполняется запахом помидоров и сыра. Свитер Соске немного колючий, но Макото всё равно обнимает со спины, прижимаясь, обнажённый и распаренный после душа. Кладёт подбородок на плечо, стискивает руки на чужой талии и пытается вспомнить лицо Тоно.

Единственное слово, которое приходит на ум — безучастность. Тоно часто сидел вместе с ними, отвечал на редкие вопросы, только Макото не может припомнить его толком. Голос Тоно растворяется в голосе Икуи, губы Тоно всегда изогнуты в улыбке, а взгляд Тоно всегда направлен только на одного человека.

— Не был я таким.

— Был. Когда…

Соске не нужно продолжать. В любом случае, это уже в прошлом. Они с Хару всё решили, Макото счастлив в отношениях, и всё у него сейчас замечательно. У _них_ замечательно.

— Думаешь, он тоже?

В ответ Соске пожимает плечами. Разворачивается, и Макото приходится отстраниться, чтобы позволить манёвр. Отвратительно колючий свитер всё же, нужно уговорить Соске купить новый.

— Оденься, пока не простыл, а то останешься без ужина.

Щёлчок по носу, лёгкий прищур, улыбка. Макото обожает это. Привстаёт на носочки, чтобы чмокнуть в губы, и нехотя плетётся за футболкой и шортами.

***

— Я думаю, что Тоно-кун не такой уж плохой парень.

Макото продолжает водить пальцами по груди, его дыхание щекочет шею. Соске кивает, поправляя одеяло. От Макото жарко, как от печки, но он лучше сгорит, чем перестанет касаться.

Неплохой, может. Ему сложно судить.  
Тоно улыбался, когда говорил с остальными. Тоно выглядел несчастным, когда думал, что на него не смотрят. Соске вот смотрел.  
Они похожи в этом, очень. Оба ведут себя на людях так, как не чувствуют на самом деле. Наверное, Соске проще — Кисуми говорил что-то про суровую внешность и о том, что к нему не лезут с расспросами из-за мрачного образа.

— Узнай они тебя получше, поняли бы, что ты как большой плюшевый медвежонок, — тогда Кисуми успел увернуться от подзатыльника, а Соске ещё долго сверлил взглядом пушистого медведя на магазинной полке, пытаясь найти сходства.

Макото очень располагающий. Как только с его губ сходит улыбка, кажется, что всё вокруг меркнет — такой уж он человек.  
Этого парня, Тоно, Соске не может назвать располагающим. Он кажется ему слишком неестественным, механическим даже, будто из него душу вытянули и не объяснили, что делать без неё. Жутковатый.  
И этим Тоно похож на него самого.

— Пригласим его на ужин, может?

Пальцы перестают касаться груди, Макото приподнимается на локтях. Соске жаль терять тепло, но он чувствует его снова, смотря в зелёные глаза. На маленькую родинку у виска. На линию губ.

— Ты серьёзно сейчас?

— А почему нет. — В такие моменты Соске ощущает, как сильно его любит. Потому что тело переполняет нежностью, которую он не может вынести, и поэтому подаётся вперёд, делясь ей через поцелуй. — В конце недели, например.

— Тогда попрошу Кисуми узнать его номер. — Макото склоняется, целует, стирая подкравшийся сон, обещая что-то куда интереснее.

***

Лёд в стакане тает — Хиёри размешивает цветные всполохи трубочкой, не обращая на узоры никакого внимания. Он смотрит на Икую, который с непривычным рвением листает соцсети. Такой воодушевлённый. Такой красивый с этой улыбкой.  
Икуя сидит рядом, но между ними будто целый океан, и у Хиёри не хватит сил, чтобы переплыть.

Телефон в кармане вибрирует, Хиёри вскидывает брови. Может, сломалось что-то?  
Когда он смотрит на экран, то не верит. Это кажется идиотской шуткой, чем-то, что никак не могло произойти с ним.  
Его на ужин приглашают. Его.  
Наверное, кто-то ошибся номером.  
Только следом приходит ещё несколько собщений:

_Ой, я же не подписался  
Это Тачибана Макото, помнишь? В общем, мы тебя ждём в пятницу  
Если ты не занят, конечно  
Если занят — можем договориться на любой другой день. Разумеется, если ты не против. Если против — ничего страшного  
Извини, не хотел показаться слишком навязчивым, ха-ха  
В общем, напиши, как решишь, хорошо?_

А ему-то какое дело. Секунду, «мы»? Это он и Ямазаки, что ли?

— Что там? — Икуя перегибается через стол, чтобы посмотреть, и Хиёри инстинктивно прижимает телефон к себе.

— Ничего. Рекламная рассылка.

Икуя поворачивает к нему свой телефон. Показывает фотку из инстаграма Нанасэ — совершенно неаппетитную скумбрию на горсти риса — смеётся и говорит, что после стольких лет тот совсем не изменился.  
Наверное, это должно быть смешно, Хиёри не в курсе. Он знает о Нанасэ только со слов Икуи, ему глубоко плевать на его инстаграм, как и на самого Нанасэ, но Хиёри улыбается, как положено улыбаться лучшему другу.  
Воспоминание отдаётся болезненной вспышкой.

Он не собирался, честное слово. Эти двое волнуют его ещё меньше, чем Нанасэ Харука. Только эмоции переливаются, сменяют друг друга, злость, ревность, обида, смирение, _вина_ , и пальцы набирают ответ сами по себе:

_Да, конечно, я буду.  
Большое спасибо._

— Отвечаешь рекламщикам? — спрашивает Икуя, удивлённый. Хиёри улыбается.

— Решил подписаться.

***

— Я всё равно не понимаю. — Кисуми дует щёки. — Ты у нас святой, конечно, но… Не думаешь, что это слишком?

— Тоно-кун хороший парень. Ему просто нужна помощь.

Всего лишь помощь.  
Макото прекрасно знает, как тяжело справляться с чувствами, как они могут застилать глаза, как весь мир может сузиться до одного человека. Он не справился бы без Соске. Может, до сих пор продолжал бы ходить за Хару, радуясь возможности помочь. Если бы не Соске, он бы и дальше смотрел на то, как Хару кидается из крайности в крайность, отдавая всего себя другим и принимая заботу Макото как данность. Он даже не знал, как устал ждать чуда и как успел извести себя.

Макото мог бы признаться. Только он уже признавался, тогда, в средней школе, когда они вдвоём пробрались в бассейн ночью. Вода была холодной, может, но в груди жгло, эмоций оказалось куда больше, чем он мог выдержать, и все его чувства вырвались словами. Эти секунды ожидания были самыми долгими в его жизни; все эти секунды он стоял, неподвижный, и улыбался, как всегда улыбался Хару. И Хару пообещал плавать с ним вместе.

Он таким счастливым себя чувствовал, и только спустя несколько месяцев, когда Хару без объяснений оставил клуб, понял, что его слова были истолкованы не совсем верно.  
Хару больше не плавал — ни один, ни вместе с ним, вплоть до старшей школы.

Когда Нагиса предложил собрать клуб заново, у Макото появилась надежда. Что всё станет как раньше, что сумасшедшая идея Нагисы прогуляться по заброшенному бассейну ночью оживит воспоминания, и она действительно оживила.  
Они застали там Рина, и взгляд Хару не задерживался на Макото больше.  
Снова, если быть точным.

Соске стал тем глотком воздуха, которого ему так не хватало всё то время, что он тонул в собственном отчаянии.  
Потому что едва Хару отпустил Рина, его мысли занял Икуя.

Только Соске мог понять его боль, и он действительно понимал. Перед ним Макото мог перестать храбриться, притворяться, что всё в порядке, что ему нравится принимать участие в каждом абсурдном конфликте. Соске был важен _сам Макото_.  
Он почти забыл это чувство.

Хару по-прежнему его лучший друг. Раньше Макото считал, что отношения с кем-либо разорвут их связь. Что Хару посчитает это предательством и уйдёт из его жизни, как когда-то ушёл из клуба — молча хлопнет дверью, оставив его в тишине. Но Хару не оставил, и Макото по-настоящему счастлив.

Его любви было слишком много, и теперь, когда он может выражать её _по-разному_ , Макото наконец-то нашёл в себе мир.

Он верит, что и Тоно сможет.

Кисуми вздыхает, заводит руки за голову и откидывается назад.

— Не перестаю тебе удивляться. А что Соске думает по этому поводу?

— Ужин был его инициативой.

— Даже так… — Брови Кисуми сдвигаются к переносице, и ему совсем не идёт. — Хару в курсе?

— Я не обязан перед ним отчитываться.

— Воу-воу-воу, — он вскидывает руки, — легче, я просто спросил.

— Прости, просто… Это личное, наверное.

Кисуми покачивает ногой, смотрит в упор — рассматривает, скорее — и это даже смущает. Всегда такой беззаботный, он выглядит слишком серьёзным сейчас. Макото начинает нервничать.

— Что?

— Думаю о том, как сильно ты изменился, — улыбается Кисуми.

— Вот как. В хорошую сторону, надеюсь?

— А сам как думаешь?

— Думаю, что в хорошую.

— Значит, так оно и есть.

***

Соске открывает дверь. Признаться, он до последнего не верил, что этот Тоно всё же придёт.

— Привет, — говорит Тоно, не переступая порог.

Выглядит растерянным и измученным. Кажется, что любое неверное движение его спугнёт, заставит развернуться и уйти, посчитать это насмешкой — сам Соске так и подумал, наверное бы. Но Тоно пришёл. Из вежливости или безысходности — неважно.  
Он здесь, и Соске пора бы перестать стоять столбом.

У него никогда не получалось улыбаться посторонним — Соске жалеет о том, что пошёл открывать дверь сам: нужно было оставить это Макото.

— Привет.

— Эм, — выдавливает из себя Тоно. — Спасибо за приглашение.

— Ерунда. Заходи, пока всё не остыло.

— Точнее, пока на запах не сбежались все соседи. — Макото прижимается грудью к спине, и Соске становится легче. — Я не против, но еды может не хватить.

Тоно улыбается. Соске не чувствует в этой улыбке искренности.  
С этим придётся поработать.

— Я с собой захватил, — говорит тот, приподнимая пакеты. — В смысле, сладостей. Подумал, что с пустыми руками…

— Не нужно было.

Прозвучало слишком холодно, пожалуй. Вот же. А ведь не так уж плохо всё начиналось.  
Он ведь только что всё испортил, да?  
Соске выдыхает. Смотрит на Тоно, растерянного и чуточку напуганного, и голос смягчается сам собой:

— Мы пригласили, значит, вся еда с нас. Если что-то понадобится в следующий раз, то мы попросим, договорились?

Тоно кивает.

Это «в следующий раз» всего лишь сорвалось с языка, но к концу вечера Соске не может отделаться от предчувствия, что Тоно поужинает с ними снова.

***

Он продолжает искать подвох. Хиёри не понимает, чем заслужил такое внимание к своей персоне, почему эти двое ведут себя с ним так, будто они хорошие друзья. У него уже есть друг — Икуя — и…

_«Не знаю, друг ли он»._

Уже столько времени прошло, а Хиёри не может забыть. Не может перестать прокручивать в голове ту фразу, слышать которую не должен был. Он хотел бы вырезать её из памяти, сжечь и никогда не вспоминать. Запись крутится снова и снова, заевшая, каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Икую.

Все вокруг так счастливы. Икуя обрёл новых-старых друзей, эти друзья обрели своего старого Икую, того самого, которого Хиёри не знает. И у самого Хиёри не осталось ничего.

Это грызёт уже не один месяц. Вспыхивает в самый неподходящий момент, и держать себя в руках всё сложнее. Икуя называет его своим другом, но что тогда было там, в комнате ожидания, перед тем заплывом? Кому из них Икуя врал?  
Нет, Икуя не способен на такое. Икуя — совершенный, неземной, тот, кто однажды возьмёт олимпийское золото, кому положено сиять на мировой арене.

Хиёри лишь его тень, и он сам выбрал это. Он та самая русалочка, что спасла принца, и наблюдает за тем, как тот счастлив с другой. Ожидает на скале рассвета, превращаясь в пену.

Он по-настоящему ненавидит эту сказку.

_Как прошёл день?_

Белый свет экрана бьёт по глазам, Хиёри поправляет очки. Признаться, он до сих пор не знает, что ответить Тачибане, который после того ужина стал присылать ему редкие сообщения. Может, он присылал бы их чаще, если бы Хиёри отвечал на них быстрее, а не спустя день или два, но это не то, что сейчас имеет значение.  
Он не знает, какого вообще хрена. Ни для Тачибаны, ни для тем более Ямазаки он не сделал ровным счётом ничего, однако они пригласили его на ужин. И лучше бы Хиёри никогда не соглашался.

Прежде он не знал, что всё может быть _так_.  
Ему ведь было хорошо с Икуей. Хиёри _думал_ , что ему хорошо с ним. Что ему достаточно простого «угу» в промежутках между своими монологами, что ему хватает предложенного чая, что ему не нужно ничего, кроме самого Икуи.  
Теперь ему _мало_. Он чувствует себя эгоистом. Ему самому от себя противно.

Нужно прекратить всё это, пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока он не потерял Икую.  
Хиёри не отвечает на сообщение и идёт в ближайший клуб один, чтобы выпустить пар.

***

Соске помогает ему сползти с высокого барного стула, будто бы случайно ловит в объятия и одёргивает сбившуюся сзади рубашку. Макото тычется носом в щёку, совсем немного пьяный, и, ладно, им действительно пора домой.

Он предлагает вызвать такси. Обычно они возвращаются пешком, болтая о всякой ерунде и смотря на яркие вывески, но иногда хочется оказаться дома как можно быстрее. В такие дни, как сегодня, когда алкоголя в крови ровно столько, чтобы позволить себе в постели что-то непривычное, и при этом не вырубиться в процессе.

Сквозь танцпол не протолкнуться, но им удаётся. Макото, правда, чуть не опрокидывает чей-то столик, но парень, сидящий за ним, никак на это не реагирует. Лежащий, точнее. Наверняка перебрал, однако лучше позвать кого-нибудь из обслуживающего персонала на всякий случай.  
Будто прочитав мысли, Соске машет рукой девушке-администратору, болтающей с охранником возле входа.

— Подожди, — одёргивает Макото, присмотревшись, и тот машет ещё раз, мол, нет, ничего, всё порядке.

Он не узнал сразу из-за освещения, да и очков на нём нет, но это точно Тоно Хиёри.

— Тоно-кун? — спрашивает он, тронув плечо, и тот протяжно стонет, ткнувшись лбом в стол.

Макото осматривается, ища тех, с кем бы Тоно мог бы прийти. Наверное, он здесь один. Навряд ли у него есть друзья кроме Икуи.  
Так грустно.  
Он садится рядом, осторожно помогает Тоно откинуться на спинку. Его глаза закрыты, но ресницы и щёки — мокрые.  
Макото умоляюще смотрит на Соске.

— Ладно, — сдаётся тот, — заберём с собой.

Просияв, Макото закидывает руку Тоно себе за шею и практически поднимает его на себе. Он оказывается тяжелее, чем выглядит.  
Соске приобнимает его за талию, пытаясь помочь. Сам Тоно виснет на них и почти не передвигает ноги. Втроём они едва протискиваются в двери клуба.

На свежем воздухе становится немного легче. По крайней мере, у Тоно получается встать, хотя тут же он снова виснет на Соске. Что-то бормочет, хватаясь за чёрную жилетку, всхлипывает и отключается в очередной раз. Сколько же он выпил?  
Соске вздыхает как великомученик и утешающе хлопает Тоно по спине.

— Лучше бы ты котят подбирал.

Макото хихикает, чмокает Соске в щёку в качестве извинения и вызывает такси.

***

К тому моменту, как они все вместе переступают порог квартиры, Соске чувствует себя трезвым. Ему совсем немного жаль потраченных на выпивку денег, но он утешает себя тем, что помог ближнему. Хотя назвать Тоно «ближним» можно с натяжкой.

Тоно всё ещё не держится прямо. Прислоняется к стене, чтобы разуться, едва не падает головой вниз, однако Соске успевает его подхватить.

— Я отвратителен, да, — горько усмехается Тоно. Сложно понять, вопрос это или констатация факта.

Он садится на пол, роняет лицо в ладони. Говорит о том, что его дружба с Икуей трещит по швам. О том, как больно его видеть, слышать, думать о нём.  
О том, что без Икуи жизнь перестала иметь смысл.  
О том, что не видит себя без Икуи.  
Он говорит об Икуе почти в каждом предложении, говорит-говорит-говорит, пока у него не кончаются силы и он не засыпает прямо на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене.

Ни Соске, ни Макото его не перебивают — лишь обмениваются взглядами. Кто бы что ни говорил, Соске не лишён эмпатии, и у него сердце сжимается.  
Звучит знакомо. Даже слишком.

Неприятные воспоминания возвращаются сами собой. Он думал точно так же, когда слышал от Рина о Хару. Он делал всё, чтобы Рин не исчезал из его жизни навсегда. Он думал, что попросту умрёт без Рина.  
Рин был его светом, его воздухом, его сердцем. Соске не знал, что сердце может быть таким большим.

Может, они не стали парой, может, Рин не просыпается с ним по утрам, но Соске любит его, как друга. Макото он тоже любит, и эта любовь совсем другая — не хуже, не лучше, не крепче и не слабее. Он любит Макото так, как никого больше, и чувствует то же в ответ.  
Ему нравятся эти чувства.  
И искренне жаль, что Хиёри не чувствует того же.

Макото смотрит на него, и ему не нужно проговаривать вслух. Касается руки — со ставшей привычной нежностью, целует костяшки пальцев, как когда-то целовал ему сам Соске.

— Перетащим его на диван, пока не простыл, — говорит Соске, сжимая руку в ответ, и улыбается. — Похоже, придётся готовить завтрак на троих.

***

Когда Хиёри открывает глаза, ему кажется, что его сейчас вырвет. Позыв сходит на нет, и он наконец может подняться с… а где он вообще?  
Голова раскалывается, очень хочется пить, тошнота снова подступает к горлу. Протянутый стакан он берёт раньше, чем вообще понимает, что делает. Вода на вкус кисловатая, и ему абсолютно плевать на это — просто хочется ещё, чтобы протолкнуть внутрь застрявший под языком ком. Он поднимает голову, чтобы попросить, и так и застывает с вытянутой рукой.  
Ямазаки дёргает уголком губ, чуть поворачивает голову, не сводя с него взгляда:

— Макото, он проснулся.

Хиёри в этом не уверен.

— Таблетка снимает боль не сразу, зато надёжно. Скоро должно стать лучше, — между тем говорит Ямазаки и прислоняется к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Хиёри сглатывает.

— Позволишь? — спрашивает подошедший Тачибана, улыбаясь, и Хиёри тут же поджимает к себе ноги, чтобы дать ему сесть на диван.

— Ты перебрал. — Голос Ямазаки заставляет вскинуть голову. — Мы забрали тебя из клуба и привезли к себе.

— Ох, вот как, — Хиёри улыбается, пытается выглядеть обычным собой, — спасибо.

— Голова ещё болит? — Тачибана придвигается чуть ближе. — Я знаю, как это бывает паршиво.

— О да, он совсем не умеет пить. — Ямазаки смеётся, и Тачибана краснеет.

— Соске, перестань. — Он пытается, не вставая с дивана, дотянуться ногой до своего бойфренда, но тот легко уворачивается.

— Так, — Хиёри должен знать, — эм, я вчера сделал что-то, или?..

— Ничего, не считая рыданий на моём плече.

Хиёри поджимает губы. В голове пусто, он не может вспомнить, сколько бы ни пытался.  
В очередной раз он облажался. Почему с ним всегда так.

— Простите, — говорит Хиёри, поднимаясь с дивана. — Я благодарен, правда, но вам не стоило…

— Не волнуйся об этом.

Тачибана ставит локоть на спинку дивана, улыбается, и Хиёри не понимает, как человек может быть таким уютным и светлым. Ямазаки дёргает уголком губ. Мощные плечи немного опадают, он склоняет голову, смотрит на Хиёри с интересом, и больше не выглядит таким уж пугающим.

Нужно сделать для них что-то. Хиёри им обязан.  
_Обязан, обязан, обязан._

— Там завтрак готов. — Ямазаки кивает в сторону кухни. — Будешь с нами?

Пахнет замечательно, но во рту пересыхает.  
Он ничего для них не сделал — только неприятности доставлял.  
Хиёри не понимает. Не понимает и сбегает, извинившись.

***

Макото раздумывает над сообщением. Сверлит взглядом телефон так, будто автоподбор может подсказать ему правильные слова.

— Думаешь, он хочет сейчас разговаривать?

Соске прав. Тоно убежал так быстро, что они даже не успели его остановить. Наверное, не стоит беспокоить его пока.  
Щеки касаются холодные пальцы, и Макото вздрагивает. Он не хочет ворчать на Соске за то, что тот в очередной раз переваливается через спинку, чтобы лечь на диван; лишь отсаживается в сторону, освобождая больше места.

Возможно, они оба зря всё это затеяли. Ни он, ни Соске, не имели никакого права вмешиваться в чужие отношения, пусть даже косвенно. Может, Тоно совсем не нуждается в помощи. Может, его всё устраивает. Может. Но Макото больно видеть, как он мучается. Он узнаёт в Тоно старого себя.  
Если есть хоть один шанс…

Экран мобильного загорается. Соске приподнимается на локте, без слов спрашивает, в чём дело.  
Макото читает сообщение, и улыбка появляется сама собой.

_Премного извиняюсь за, эм, утренний инцидент.  
Не хотел вас обидеть — просто растерялся, наверное?  
В качестве извинения я хотел бы пригласить вас обоих на ответный ужин к себе.  
Пожалуйста.  
Простите ещё раз._

— Макото?

— Кажется, самое время достать те твои чёрные джинсы.

***

Признаться, Соске не очень удивлён. Примерно так он и представлял себе квартиру Тоно. Светлая и аккуратная, будто бы только после ремонта. Ни фото, ни безделушек, ни растений. Только книги — много книг — и такое чувство, что кроме них у него ничего нет.

— На английском? — удивляется Соске, задержав взгляд на одной из.

— Да. Я же последние восемь лет в Америке прожил. Захватил с собой… несколько.

— Здо́рово. — Макото подходит ближе, и Соске очень хочется его поцеловать. Приходится себя одёрнуть. — Я даже в Токио переезжать боялся. Тебя перебили в прошлый раз — так как там было, всё же?

Тоно рассказывает про первые впечатления об Америке. Он говорит достаточно коротко, держится с опаской, но Макото уточняет и переспрашивает, и тот понемногу расслабляется. Соске просто кивает, показывая, что слушает.  
Говорит он в основном об архитектуре и занятиях, которые посещал, и совсем ничего о старых знакомых. Несколько раз он запинается — в такие моменты Тоно мрачнеет, но уже через мгновение к нему возвращается ненастоящая улыбка, такая же, как в своё время была у Макото.

— Когда-нибудь я всё же подтяну английский и возьму что-нибудь у тебя почитать, — смеётся Макото.

— Советую Уэллса, — отвечает Тоно тут же и снова спотыкается о слова. — Если тебе нравится научная фантастика, конечно. Если не нравится, то…

— Уэллс подойдёт. Он написал «Машину времени», кажется? Преподаватель о ней говорила.

— Да-да. Отличная книга.

Улыбка Тоно становится совсем другой — с этой он больше не напоминает робота. Она идёт ему куда больше.

От помощи с готовкой он отказывается, но Соске умеет быть убедительным.  
Кухня тоже скромная и чистая, ничего лишнего и всё на своих местах, специи, приборы и посуда без труда находятся интуитивно.

— Много готовишь? — спрашивает Соске, оценив с почти профессиональной точки зрения.

— Не особо. До тебя мне точно далеко.

Макото хихикает, наблюдая со стороны. Вот его лучше к плите не подпускать. Соске очень его любит, правда, но Макото будто однажды разгневал богов кулинарии, и те его прокляли.

Соске наблюдает за Тоно краем глаза. Как тот взбивает яйца в чашке, как добавляет соли и как нарезает овощи. В его движениях нет ставшей привычной скованности — возможно, он просто увереннее чувствует себя дома.  
Сейчас Тоно такой естественный.

— Отличный соус, — говорит Соске, попробовав, — правда, отличный. Хорошая работа, Хиёри.

Тоно роняет нож. Макото тут же подскакивает с места, и приходится его осадить.

— П-простите, я просто… не ожидал.

Соске склоняет голову, не понимая.

— А, — наконец, осеняет его, — это из-за имени? Извини. Мне оно кажется более красивым.

— Разве?

— «Тоно» звучит пренебрежительно. «Хиёри» — более мягкое. Такое, домашнее, что ли.

— Никогда не задумывался над этим.

Его уши краснеют, и Соске находит это даже милым.  
Он ведь просто сказал, что думает, только и всего. Соске не собирался смущать Тоно, но реакция кажется ему забавной.

— И правда красивое, — вклинивается в разговор Макото. — Хиёри. Мне нравится.

— У вас тоже красивые. — На лице Тоно очень ясно читается стыд, но отступать в любом случае уже поздно.

— Тогда почему бы не опустить формальности? Зови меня «Макото».

— И меня «Соске». Не люблю всю эту официальность.

— Прости, я не знал! — Соске тычет его в бок, прерывая поток извинений. — Тогда и меня зовите по имени.

— Вот и договорились.

***

Хиёри не замечает, как начинает ждать сообщений. Макото обычно пишет в первой половине дня, а Соске — вечером.  
Он проверяет телефон каждые пять минут, что уже должно было бы навести на определённые мысли, но Хиёри не хочет об этом думать. Он предпочитает думать о чёрных джинсах и потрясающих бёдрах в них.

— Та самая рассылка? — спрашивает Икуя. — Что предлагают хоть?

С языка почти срывается: «То, чего никогда не предлагал ты», только Хиёри ни за что не сказал бы ему такого.

Так страшно.  
Он совсем запутался. С Икуей, с этими двумя и со своей жизнью в принципе.

— Хиёри?

— Не обращай внимания. Так что там капитан Хошикава говорил о соревнованиях, не напомнишь?

Икуя переключается в момент: прикладывает пальцы к губам, вспоминая, цитирует капитана, говорит о предстоящих тренировках, и ему больше нет никакого дела до самого Хиёри.  
_Точно, они ведь даже не…_

— Икуя, — перебивает он, — может, сходим куда-нибудь? В кино, например? Сегодня?

Повисает пауза, Хиёри заученно улыбается. Икуя смотрит на него так, будто впервые видит.

— Чего это ты так внезапно?

— Просто захотелось. Так что?

— Хм.

Даже такой, задумчивый, со сведёнными к переносице бровями, Икуя кажется ему восхитительным. Чем-то неземным. Совершенством.  
Как вообще кто-то вроде Икуи снисходит до общения с ним. Хиёри благодарен быть должен. Делать для него всё возможное.  
А он снова ведёт себя, как эгоист. Неудивительно, что Икуя не считает его другом.

— Не бери в голову. — Хиёри улыбается, так, как привык. — Я передумал.

— Ты странный какой-то в последнее время. Всё в порядке?

— Конечно, в полном.

Хиёри врёт. Икуя верит.  
Ничего не меняется.

В руках Икуи снова оказывается телефон, и Хиёри не вынесет ещё одного фото скумбрии или одинаковых чёрных плавок с фиолетовой полоской. Он хватается за свой и пишет быстрее, чем успевает додумать мысль до конца.

Соске отвечает, что занят сегодня вечером, но если ему нужна компания для похода в кино, то у Макото выходной.

— Снова твоя реклама?

— Да. Думаю заказать кое-что.

***

Макото не приходится даже ждать: Хиёри появляется минута в минуту.  
Было бы здорово, если бы и Соске пошёл с ними, но, к сожалению, ему нужно готовиться к экзаменам в колледж, а утром ещё и подготовительные курсы.  
Надо будет как-нибудь сходить всем вместе.

— Прости, долго ждёшь?

Хиёри совсем немного запыхавшийся; Макото заверяет, что и сам только что подошёл.  
Без очков Хиёри выглядит взрослее. Возможно, так кажется из-за одежды — под кремовым тонким пальто видно отглаженный ворот белой рубашки.

Нельзя не заметить, что он нервничает, и Макото приобнимает его за плечо.  
Для Макото тяжело не тянуться. Может, он не такой тактильный, как Кисуми, но ему важно касаться. Он чувствует кожей, подушечками пальцев. Соске говорит, что его ладони волшебные.  
Хиёри не уворачивается — лишь немного вздрагивает — и это можно считать хорошим знаком.

Они неторопливо идут по торговому центру. В вечер среды людей не так много, как бывает на выходных, и всё вокруг кажется излишне спокойным и ленивым. Редкость для Токио.  
Когда они проходят мимо небольшого фонтана, Макото рефлекторно хватает Хиёри за руку. Ему нужно несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что Хиёри не Хару и не начнёт тотчас раздеваться, чтобы полежать в воде.

— Прости, — тут же извиняется он, разжимая пальцы, — старая привычка, не обращай внимания.

Хиёри, кажется, даже удивиться не успевает. Кивает, и Макото не может отделаться от ощущения, что мыслями Хиёри сейчас совсем не здесь.  
Он расслабился, но легче ему точно не стало. О чём бы он ни думал, это «что-то» его гложет, заставляет замыкаться в себе.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, в полном, — Хиёри улыбается.

Макото ему не верит. Потому что он сам такой же. Соске был прав.  
Соске был прав, и Макото стоило прислушаться к нему раньше, теперь он видит это как никогда ясно.  
А раз так, то он точно знает, что делать.

***

— Как прошло? — Соске встречает его поцелуем в щёку.

Макото целует в ответ и выглядит грустным.

Это кажется странным. Наверное, он ревновать сейчас должен, злиться и одёргивать себя, чтобы не наговорить ненароком гадостей — так было каждый раз, когда дело касалось Рина — но с Макото всё по-другому. Что бы там ни происходило, Соске ему доверяет. Может, даже больше, чем себе. Как вообще можно любить кого-то так сильно.

— Мы ведь не оставим его вот так, верно?

Соске сдвигает русые пряди в сторону, открывая лицо. Он такой красивый. Даже тогда, когда его взгляд потерянный. Вернуть знакомый блеск легко; Соске знает, как можно утешить Макото. Но он вспоминает Хиёри. Его глаза похожего оттенка. Пустые. Как вернуть блеск ему — Соске не знает.  
От этого паршиво.

— Конечно, не оставим. Придумаем что-нибудь.

Макото обнимает его, крепко-крепко. Снова целует, и Соске чувствует губами улыбку. Стаскивает совсем ненужную сейчас куртку и забирается руками под кофту.

Он напишет Хиёри чуть позже.

***

На улице льёт дождь, но плевать как-то. Мысленно Хиёри всё ещё там, в торговом центре, греется от света Макото, который тот излучает одной своей улыбкой. Ест попкорн, которым его угощают, слушает шёпот Макото, решившего спросить что-то во время просмотра — Хиёри до сих пор не уверен, что вообще ответил связно — и делится впечатлениями о фильме. Макото и правда интересно: он участвует в диалоге, спорит, и в итоге всё равно соглашается.  
Икуя никогда не обсуждал с ним книги, о которых Хиёри ему рассказывал. Его сложно винить — подобная литература не вызывала у Икуи никаких эмоций, и Хиёри прекрасно знал об этом. Сам виноват, что пытался поделиться. Нужно сказать спасибо за то, что вообще его слушал.

С Макото всё иначе. Тогда, впервые за долгое время, Хиёри чувствовал себя _нужным_. Он не может отпустить от себя это чувство. Продолжает прокручивать тот вечер в голове, хочет увидеть Макото, хочет испытать это ещё раз.  
_Пожалуйста._

— Ты сегодня светишься прямо. — Икуя подпирает щёку ладонью. — Случилось что-то хорошее?

— Наверное.

От Макото приходит новое сообщение с пожеланием доброго утра. Он спрашивает, взял ли Хиёри с собой зонт, и говорит о том, что Соске свой забыл.  
Хиёри улыбается.

— От Макото?

Слишком поздно, Икуя уже успел всё прочесть. Наваливается на плечо, прижимается грудью — в любой другой ситуации Хиёри был бы в восторге, но не сейчас.

— Ничего себе, мне он такого не пишет. — В голосе Икуи наигранная обида. — Ой, ещё одно.

Следующее от Соске.

_Надеюсь, ты захватил зонт?  
Потому что я свой нет. Макото будет волноваться.  
Хотя это неплохо ведь, когда о тебе волнуются. Но и перебарщивать с этим не нужно.  
В общем, лучше бы тебе не забыть про зонт.  
Удачи на парах._

— …ого. А, ну да, они же _вместе_ , я забываю всё время.

Хиёри тоже забыл. Хорошо, что Икуя об этом напомнил.  
Он не имеет никакого права мешать людям, которые столько для него сделали, которые так добры к нему. Одна мысль о том, что он может как-то помешать их отношениям, делает Хиёри больно.  
Нельзя, нельзя, _нельзя_. Нельзя думать о них так, как он уже не первый день думает, нельзя навязываться им, нельзя чего-то требовать.  
Он уже совершил такую ошибку с Икуей. Если то же произойдёт и с ними двумя, если они его отвергнут, если перестанут разговаривать и будут отводить взгляд, то Хиёри лучше умрёт.

И поэтому лучше отступить первым.

***

Макото не получает ответ на сообщения уже третий день, и он всерьёз волнуется. Соске обещает поговорить с Хиёри, и только поэтому Макото сейчас может хоть немного сосредоточиться на работе.

— Что-то случилось?

В ответ Макото улыбается. Хару всегда тонко его чувствовал, да и улыбкам давно перестал верить. Слишком долго его знает, наверное. Одиннадцать лет уже, получается? Бо́льшую половину жизни. Столько Макото ему посвятил. Он не жалеет. Теперь ему есть, с чем сравнивать.

— Ничего, о чём тебе стоило бы волноваться.

— Скажи, если я могу чем-то помочь. — Хару расправляет плечи.

— Конечно.

Он здорово изменился после того, как Макото начал встречаться с Соске. Стал более зрелым, что ли. Ответственнее. Серьёзнее. Из-за того, что Макото перестал его опекать, или из-за чего-то другого — неважно. В любом случае, что бы ни произошло, это пошло ему на пользу.  
Макото очень за него рад.

Хару отталкивается от бортика. Плывёт на спине, и почти все посетители бассейна оборачиваются, восхищённые. Казалось бы, он довольно часто тут бывает, и уже можно было бы привыкнуть, но Хару умеет быть завораживающим. Макото знает об этом, как никто.  
Вода словно расступается под его руками, поддерживает тело, лаская, и Макото всё равно засматривается самую малость.

Мисаки осторожно стучит его по локтю:

— Тренер Тачибана, вас там какой-то парень спрашивает.

— Парень? — Макото хмурится. Соске уже почти все знают, а Мисаки он вообще на плечах катал как-то, так что речь не о нём. — Что за парень?

— Высокий такой, в очках.

— Мисаки, можешь пока собрать свою группу? Никуда не разбегайтесь, я сейчас подойду.

— Это кто-то важный?

Макото улыбается, треплет Мисаки по волосам, пока тот не надел шапочку.

— Это мой друг.

Искать приходится недолго: Хиёри сидит у поста охраны, и вид у него так себе. Под глазами тёмные круги — даже массивная оправа очков не спасает — похоже, что он несколько дней не спал и, кажется, не ел тоже. В его руках синяя коробка с бэнто, точно такая же, которую обычно приносит Соске. Макото уже начинает догадываться.  
Хиёри поднимает голову. Меняется в лице, и едва не роняет коробку на пол.

— Эм, привет, — выдавливает он из себя. — Мне позвонил Соске, и… Он попросил занести. Вот.

Не смог отказать, значит. А, может, и сам искал повод встретиться. Нужно объяснить ему, что поводы не нужны.  
Макото принимает из его рук коробку; Хиёри не даёт и шанса сказать «спасибо», продолжая:

— Прости, что не отвечал. Было много дел. Не хотел тебя обидеть или… Чёрт.

— Тебе не нужно передо мной оправдываться. Я знаю, что у тебя были причины, и этого достаточно.

— Правда?

— Правда, — Макото с облегчением выдыхает, — но я рад, что смог тебя увидеть. Спасибо.

Хиёри часто моргает. Открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова. Его взгляд скользит сверху вниз, и Макото понимает не сразу.  
Ох, точно. Костюм.  
Соске не раз говорил Макото, как сильно ему идёт и какой он в нём сексуальный, только Соске часто говорит подобное, в подходящие моменты и не очень. Они вместе, всё же. С Хиёри у него совсем другие отношения, и Макото не может не заметить, что тот вполне откровенно пялится.  
Почему-то это подогревает интерес.  
Он чуть прищуривается, пытаясь на глаз прикинуть размер.

— Хиёри, не хочешь поплавать?

— Что?

— Мне нужно вернуться к работе, и, если бы ты остался, как посетитель, то мы могли бы поболтать.

— Но у меня ничего с собой...

— Думаю, тебе подойдут мои плавки. — Макото опускает руки на его бёдра, проверяя. — Да, должны. Так что?

Хиёри снова выпадает из реальности. Не смеяться очень тяжело. Он такой милый.

— Мне можно?

— Конечно можно. Я скажу охране, тебя пропустят, мой шкафчик номер двадцать три.

До него до сих пор не дошло, похоже. Макото кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, приземляя. Ждёт, пока он посмотрит в глаза. Ободряюще улыбается. Соске говорит, что ему удаётся успокаивать одним своим присутствием, и Макото надеется, что так и есть.

— Только если ты хочешь.

Кадык дёргается, когда Хиёри сглатывает.

— Хочу.

***

Соске ждёт возле университета. Тот и дело смотрит на часы, прислоняется спиной к высокой ограде. Наверное, не стоило приходить вот так, без предупреждения, у Хиёри ведь и тренировка может быть, и ещё куча других дел.  
Он не знает, что вообще здесь делает. Вчерашний разговор прошёл на удивление гладко, да и Макото рассказал, что Хиёри пришёл в бассейн и даже остался там на пару часов. Всё постепенно налаживается, казалось бы, но на сердце всё равно тяжело.  
Что-то не так. Это чувство не исчезает, и Соске не может перестать волноваться.

Пусть он пропал на пару дней, но за то время, что Соске его знает, Хиёри стал куда общительнее. Теперь он смеётся с ними, улыбается _по-настоящему_.  
Может, он стал человечнее, только вот душу ему так и не вернули. От него больше не веет холодом, но и тепла тоже нет. Этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.

На мощёную дорожку Хиёри выходит вместе с Икуей. Тот разговаривает, показывает что-то на телефоне — Хиёри смотрит, совершенно без энтузиазма, отстранённый, и уголки его губ фальшиво приподняты.  
Соске берёт злость. Всё это время они с Макото боролись с последствиями, а не причиной.  
Ему хочется увести Хиёри немедленно, заставить рассказать всё, как есть, встать между ним и Икуей, как когда-то встал между Макото и Хару, но он не может.

Сейчас, думая над той ситуацией, он понимает, что просто подтолкнул Макото к шагу, на который тот не решался. Он давно сдался и не хотел принимать это. Макото уже стоял на пороге, боясь выйти из комнаты. Соске всего лишь открыл ему дверь.  
Хиёри запер себя изнутри. Можно вломиться, но это не поможет. Он должен решиться сам. Найти ключ, провернуть его в замке и впустить в свою жизнь новых людей. Соске и Макото готовы протянуть ему руки.

Хиёри меняется в лице, когда замечает Соске. Приходится отлипнуть от ограды и подумать о чём-нибудь хорошем — наверное, он сейчас выглядит жутковато. Например, о Макото в чулках. Чёрных. С гладким кружевом, таким холодным в сравнении с кожей.  
Становится немного легче.

— Ямазаки? — удивляется Икуя. Он единственный, кто до сих пор называет Соске по фамилии.

— Привет.

Взгляд сам по себе останавливается на Хиёри. Злость всё ещё держит тело в напряжении, по-прежнему хочется взять его за руку и увести подальше от Икуи, но Соске умеет контролировать себя.  
Верит, что умеет. Потому что пальцы уже дрогнули.

— Ты чего это здесь?

Любопытство Икуи раздражает. В этом вопросе нет ничего такого, только мыслить трезво сейчас тяжело. Он вспоминает взгляд Макото. Тот самый, безжизненный и невидящий, когда Хару говорил об Икуе. Когда Макото тешил себя надеждами, когда верил, что их отношения с Хару вернутся в свою норму, как только история с извинениями перед Икуей будет окончена. Как надломился его голос, когда он рассказал об этом Соске, впервые напившись. Как Макото было _больно_.

Икуя такой же, как Хару. Законченный эгоист, которого не интересует ничего, кроме собственного комфорта. С Хару стало приятнее общаться, впрочем, и для Икуи, возможно, ещё не всё потеряно, но Соске не думает сейчас об этом. Ненависть и обида за обоих, за Макото и Хиёри, застилает глаза. Он хочет заставить Икую извиниться. Хочет сказать, какого о нём мнения, и…

— Снова заблудился?

Мягкий голос Хиёри прогоняет наваждение. Его приобнимают за плечо; Соске чувствует тонкий запах парфюма. Что-то свежее, с нотками трав.  
Приятный аромат.

— У него небольшие проблемы с ориентированием, — Хиёри неестественно смеётся, — я его провожу. Икуя, иди без меня.

— Уверен? — Он кивает, и Икуя пожимает плечами. — Хорошо, эм. Позвони, если что, ладно?

Хиёри машет ему свободной рукой, после чего возвращает её на лямку сумки.  
Когда Икуя отходит достаточно далеко, Хиёри выдыхает и чуть запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть Соске в глаза:

— А теперь серьёзно: что-то случилось?

Соске не знает, что ответить. Появление Икуи совсем выбило его из колеи. Эмоции стихают, злоба уступает место желанию защитить и согреть. С Макото так же было.  
Макото.  
Враньё Хиёри может сыграть на руку.

— Я на самом деле заблудился. Никак не пойму, как отсюда дойти до Сайкена.

— Тот бассейн, где работает Макото? — Хиёри хлопает ресницами. — Где-то с полчаса пешком. Тебя проводить?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Ещё достаточно холодно, но весна медленно берёт своё. Асфальт под ногами сырой, снег давно растаял, а новый не выпадал уже несколько недель. Погода совсем безветренная, белое солнце светит, не грея. Машины едва движутся в пробках — их поток ничем не уступает людскому. Соске держится поближе к Хиёри, чтобы не потеряться всерьёз.

Хиёри рассказывает о прошедших парах. У него приятный голос. Чем-то похож на голос Макото. Такой же мягкий, но у Хиёри более твёрдые согласные и чуть свистящие «с». Соске нравится. Ему вообще больше нравится слушать других, чем говорить самому.

Когда они проходят мимо книжного магазина, Хиёри замедляет шаг.

— Хочешь зайти?

— Чего? — Он смеётся, отводит взгляд, пожимает плечами. — Нет, тебе же к Макото надо, и…

— Ты _хочешь_ зайти? — Соске чувствует, что давит, и приходится смягчить тон. — Я не тороплюсь и могу составить тебе компанию.

Ответа он не получает, но ему понятно и так. Хиёри продолжает мяться на месте. Соске решает этот вопрос за него, заходя в книжный магазин.

— Подожди, — Хиёри хватается за рукав его куртки, — я не хотел тебя обременять, или…

— «Обременять»? С чего ты вообще это взял?

Соске делает «выразительное лицо», как называет это Макото.  
Пауза затягивается. Ничего, Соске терпелив.  
Хиёри всё же сдаётся. Ерошит волосы и наконец-то рассказывает.  
О том, что друзья не разделяют его увлечение литературой, и поэтому он уже давно не покупал книг. Говорит, что не хотел доставлять проблем.  
Какие в этом вообще могут быть проблемы. Соске так зол сейчас, возможно, ещё сильнее, чем до этого.  
Он понимает, что, говоря о «друзьях», Хиёри имеет в виду Икую. Тому могут сколько угодно не нравиться книги, но это не повод заставлять друга отказываться от того, что ему нравится, иначе какой он, нахрен, друг.

В отношениях Хиёри слишком наивен. Иногда сложно поверить, что они действительно ровесники. Но потом Соске вспоминает себя год назад, и это не кажется таким уж удивительным. Он тоже думал, что кроме Рина у него никого уже больше не будет.

— Не торопись особо. — Соске потирает затылок ладонью. — Обо мне не волнуйся.

— Тебе правда не в тягость?

— Не думай об этом даже. Понял меня?

Хиёри улыбается, второпях обнимает его и, поправив очки, исчезает между стеллажами. Соске совсем немного растерян. На его губах тоже появляется улыбка.

Он находит для себя пару томиков в отделе манги. Хиёри без особого труда обнаруживается в отделе с зарубежной литературой.  
Вокруг никого, и ничто не мешает Соске наблюдать со стороны. За тем, с каким вдохновением Хиёри перебирает корешки, как скользит взглядом по страницам, каким восторженным выглядит. Стоило зайти сюда хотя бы ради этого.  
Он выбирает из трёх книг. Прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце, хмурится, и с тяжёлым вздохом возвращает одну из них на полку.

— Как успехи?

— Нашёл то, что искал. — Хиёри прижимает книги к груди. — А у тебя?

— Тоже. И, Хиёри. Если тебе понадобится компания, то просто попроси кого-нибудь из нас. Договорились?

В ответ он кивает и уносится к кассе, будто на крыльях.  
Соске прихватывает с собой книгу, которую Хиёри вернул на полку, и пробивает её тогда, когда он не видит.

***

Он правда собирался развернуться у дверей и уйти, но Соске не двигается с места и кивает, пропуская его вперёд. У Хиёри нет планов на вечер, и даже плавки с собой — утром была тренировка в клубе — только он по-прежнему не считает себя достойным.  
 _Нужно прекратить, пока не…_

— Не зайдёшь?

Хиёри мог бы соврать про дела. Выкрутиться как-нибудь, в крайнем случае сбежать без объяснений.  
Щемящее чувство благодарности за новые книги разрывает лёгкие, тяжело даже дышать. Он сделал бы сейчас для Соске что угодно, если бы тот попросил. Макото не раз говорил, что для друзей подобное нормально, что не нужно выворачиваться наизнанку после каждого дружеского жеста. Соске говорил об этом тоже. Хиёри до сих пор не привык.

Почти всё время он был один. Потом в его жизни появился Икуя. Воплощение добродетели, такой прекрасный и отзывчивый. Он был единственным, кто мог его терпеть, и большего Хиёри было не нужно.  
А потом судьба свела его с Макото и Соске.

Икуя сказал Шиине, что не считает Хиёри другом.  
Ни после того, как они пять лет провели бок о бок, ни после того, как Хиёри решал его проблемы, ни после того, как не единожды спасал ему жизнь и порой ночевал в больнице.  
Ни для Соске, ни для Макото, Хиёри по-прежнему не сделал ничего.  
Он не знает, какие между ними отношения.  
Если он не друг для Икуи, то и для них…

— Соске!

Соске поднимает на руки подбежавшего к нему мальчика. Выглядит знакомым; кажется, он был здесь, когда Хиёри заходил сюда в прошлый раз.

— Ну эй, я не настолько маленький. — Мальчик забавно фыркает, и Соске ставит его обратно. — Ой, ты с другом тренера Тачибаны?

— Так вы уже знакомы?

У Хиёри холодеют пальцы.

— Подожди, как ты меня назвал? — спрашивает он у мальчика, и в горле слишком сухо.

— Друг тренера Тачибаны. Ну, он так сказал. Я перепутал что-то?

— Не перепутал, только он и мой друг тоже. — Соске легонько щёлкает мальчика по носу. — Хиёри его зовут. Хиёри?

Соске выглядит испуганным. Хиёри не понимает.

— Мисаки, вот ты где. Только тебя и ждём, поторапливайся и присоединяйся к группе, — голос Макото звучит слишком далеко, хотя видно мускулистые ноги, затянутые в плавательный костюм тренера. Повисает пауза. Когда Макото говорит снова, его голос звучит испуганно: — Хиёри, ты плачешь?

— Что?

Он касается пальцами щёк, понимая, что так и есть. Хиёри смаргивает крупные капли — после этого ноги видно лучше.  
С двух сторон ему кладут руки на плечи. С двух сторон, и бежать некуда. Да и не хочет он бежать, если честно.

— Случилось чего?

— Я чем-то тебя задел?

Хиёри качает головой, он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что заставил их волноваться.  
_Он же хороший мальчик и не будет…_

— Нет, нет-нет-нет, всё в порядке, просто…

Эмоций становится слишком много; Хиёри прикусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо здесь.  
Дальше всё как в тумане. Кажется, Соске отправляет Макото обратно, потом они проходят пост охраны, закрываются в раздевалке для персонала — Хиёри помнит эту комнату и шкафчик с цифрой двадцать три.

Холод скамейки под ладонью, пальцы Соске на своём плече. Голубые глаза. Красивый оттенок. Как рассветное небо.  
Соске так беспокоится о нём.

Он спрашивает, и Хиёри больше не может врать, и молчать не может. Рассказывает о том про́клятом дне, когда услышал разговор Икуи и Шиины. О том, как постоянно спрашивал себя, почему, как много думал о том, что сделал неправильно, о том, как боялся спросить и потерять всё то, что было между ними.  
Соске стискивает челюсти. Хиёри кажется, что Соске ударил бы Икую, если тот сейчас был рядом, но его нет, к счастью.  
_К счастью._

Объятья слишком тёплые. Ладонь Соске опускается на затылок. Он заставляет уткнуться в своё плечо, гладит по спине второй рукой, и слёзы из глаз текут сами собой. Чужая куртка обязательно намокнет, и ему стоило бы отстраниться, но Соске не отпускает. Говорит, что Хиёри может выплакаться, и он плачет. Будто ему снова семь, будто он в очередной раз остаётся один дома, будто за окном воет ветер, и свет не включается.  
В этот раз по-другому. В этот раз он не один.

Соске снимает с него очки. Стирает слёзы большим пальцем, и Хиёри больше чувствует, чем видит его улыбку.

— Стало легче?

— Да. Спасибо.

— Хорошо. — Он вздыхает, и его тон снова становится строгим. — Пообещай мне поговорить с ним. Лучше знать наверняка, чем мучить себя. Если вы и правда друзья, то это ничего не изменит.

Хиёри опускает глаза.

— Тебе легко говорить. Вы с Макото…

— Я не всегда был с Макото. Чтобы ты знал, до него я десять лет был влюблён в своего лучшего друга.

Он ничего не знал об этом.  
Соске сжимает пальцы на его плече:

— Поверь, я очень хорошо тебя понимаю. И это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать. Для вас обоих. Поговори с ним. А теперь давай переоденемся и пойдём к Макото, он там уже извёлся, наверное. Даже не пытайся начинать себя винить: это нормально. Макото всегда волнуется за друзей, это его часть. И ты его друг. Понимаешь?

Хиёри кивает. К этой мысли ещё придётся привыкнуть.  
Соске пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы, пытается заправить чуть отросшие пряди чёлки за ухо, но она ещё слишком короткая для этого. Такое приятное прикосновение.  
К этому придётся привыкнуть тоже. Хиёри не против.

***

Макото лежит на коленях у Соске. Видео в подписках закончились, по телевизору тоже ничего интересного. Им обоим стоит пойти спать — завтра и ему, и Соске, к первой паре, но сон не идёт.  
Хиёри так напугал его сегодня. Когда Макото увидел, как тот плачет, он думал, что у него сердце остановится.

Соске рассказал ему позже. Что-то такое Макото и подозревал.  
За Хиёри было обидно, до сих пор хотелось крепко обнять его и сказать, что всё будет в порядке. Макото бы так и поступил, если бы узнал об этом до того, как Хиёри ушёл домой.  
Как он там сейчас?

— Он справится, — говорит Соске, перебирая его волосы. — Дай ему всё переварить.

Макото всё равно волнуется. Он помнит их разговор перед соревнованиями и помнит тот заплыв за право дружить с Икуей. Хиёри вспыхивает в одно мгновение, и кто знает, что он сделает сейчас — надломленный, измученный долгими месяцами сомнений и терзаний.  
Ему так жаль, что с Хиёри случилось всё это.

В дверь стучат. Никто из них не ждёт гостей, да и время уже позднее, но у Макото есть предчувствие.  
Он открывает сам. Совсем не удивляется, когда видит на пороге Хиёри.

— Я…

Ничего больше он не произносит. Стоит в дверях, поджав губы, и Макото приходится затаскивать его почти что силой.  
Соске поднимается с дивана. Кладёт руку на плечо Хиёри, но тот по-прежнему смотрит в пол.

— Мне не стоило, наверное. Не знаю, почему пришёл.

— Не хочу ничего слышать об этом. Ты остаёшься здесь и рассказываешь, что случилось.

С Соске тяжело спорить. Дело в голосе, возможно — сейчас жёстком и властном. Макото в восторге от того, сколько интонаций Соске знает.  
Хиёри перестаёт сопротивляться, и Макото нисколько его не винит. Сложно не подчиниться, когда Соске говорит _так_.

Дальше нужно стянуть с Хиёри куртку. Оставить её на вешалке, включить электрический чайник, найти на полке фруктовый чёрный чай — тот, который Хиёри любит, — положить полторы ложки сахара в кружку, из которой Хиёри обычно пьёт, залить кипятком. Только сейчас Макото задумывается о том, что они оба покупают для Хиёри чай, который не пьют сами.  
Он уже давно не гость здесь.

Пальцы Хиёри совсем холодные — он касается случайно, передавая кружку в руки. Тот кивает в благодарность.  
Нужно дать ему ещё немного времени, чтобы Хиёри начал говорить.

Разговор с Икуей закончился вполне ожидаемо. Он заверил Хиёри в том, что они лучшие друзья — Макото не сомневался, что Икуя хороший человек — и тем непонятнее такое состояние.

— Всё хорошо ведь? — переспрашивает Макото, запутавшись.

— Хорошо. Но…

— Продолжай, — подначивает Соске.

— Я слишком много над этим думал над тем, чего хочет Икуя, и слишком мало над тем, чего хочу сам. Когда я задался этим вопросом, то, наконец, понял. Я любил Икую. Не как друга. Мне так кажется.

— В этом нет ничего плохого, — Макото улыбается, — ты сказал ему об этом?

— Не успел. Он ясно дал мне понять, что не заинтересован.

— Хиёри…

— Это ничего. И я уже был готов услышать это, наверное. Икуя замечательный и заслуживает лучшего, я хочу видеть, как он становится олимпийской звездой. Но я… просто не могу больше. Я так устал.

Хиёри сидит на самом краю, и между ним и спинкой дивана достаточно места — Макото приобнимает его за талию, кладёт голову на плечо, надеясь, что это подействует успокаивающе.

— Ты молодец, что высказался.

— И что пришёл к нам, — Соске подаёт вазочку с печеньем и опускается на стул, который притащил с собой с кухни. — Ты мог сидеть один и продолжать себя накручивать, но ты решил поделиться с друзьями. Ты и правда молодец.

— Спасибо. — На губах Хиёри наконец-то появляется мимолётная улыбка. — За всё, правда.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они часто сидят так с Соске. По привычке Макото ведёт носом вверх, скользит по шее, и останавливается только потому, что мышцы под ладонью напрягаются. Не сразу он понимает, что рядом с ним не Соске, и за это становится очень стыдно. В первую очередь перед самим Соске.

Макото боится посмотреть ему в глаза. Боится увидеть в них осуждение или ненависть. Заставляет себя, и, к своему удивлению, не видит там ничего из этого. В отличие от Хиёри, Соске расслаблен, даже слишком. Складывает руки на спинке стула, такой милый в этой розовой футболке с коалой, и взгляд Соске по-прежнему мягкий, хотя он точно всё видел.

— Прости, я задумался, — Макото смеётся, видя, как сильно покраснел Хиёри. — Ничего, что?..

— Нет, мне нормально.

Хоть Хиёри и говорит это, нельзя не заметить, что он уже несколько раз оттянул ворот джемпера, и кружка, которую он поставил на колени, дрожит.

— Не бери в голову, — Соске улыбается, — Макото иногда слишком прилипчивый.

— Что правда, то правда.

Теперь можно с облегчением выдохнуть.  
Желание трогать Хиёри появляется само по себе, и Макото на самом деле тяжело это контролировать, особенно сейчас, когда они в спокойной уютной обстановке, и никто вроде как не против. Он ведь довольно привлекательный. Макото всегда тянуло к красивому — достаточно взглянуть на Соске.  
Ему стоит прекратить, пожалуй, но он всё равно сидит с Хиёри в обнимку, до тех пор, пока тот не допивает чай.

— Мне уже пора.

Говоря это, Хиёри не выглядит так, будто действительно хочет уйти. Макото не против того, чтобы он остался на ночь. Можно было бы даже прогулять универ и просто провести весь день вместе: сходить на аттракционы или куда-то вроде, пройтись по магазинам и посидеть в небольшом кафе. Было бы так здорово.  
Он смотрит на Соске. Тот вздыхает, вынимает телефон, и Макото уже знает, что он проверяет расписание.  
Как же ему повезло с парнем.

— Хиёри, у тебя много занятий завтра? Есть важные?

— Вроде нет. А что…

— Тогда забей и оставайся на ночь. Погуляем завтра. Ты уже вроде подружился с этим диваном. Что думаешь?

Макото хихикает, наблюдая за тем, как меняется лицо Хиёри. Когда Соске предлагает таким тоном, отказаться сложно — у Макото никогда не получалось. Хиёри не становится исключением.

— То есть, я могу?..

— Перестань уже спрашивать, конечно можешь. И говори, если чего-то захочется.

— Посмотреть фильм, например, — наконец-то подключается к беседе Макото, — или ещё чем-нибудь заняться. Ночь длинная, и никто не запретит нам проснуться попозже.

— Тогда фильм подойдёт.

***

Они засыпают на диване втроём, сидя. Точнее, Макото сваливается Соске на колени, а Хиёри прислоняется головой к его плечу. На экране телевизора застыли титры — кажется, это был второй фильм. Или третий. Соске не следил за этим, оставив выбор Макото. Ещё и заснул первым.

Нужно осторожно вытащить руку, зажатую между тел, чтобы посмотреть на время. Уже почти полдень.  
Соске зевает и ласково чешет Макото за ухом — тот ёрзает на месте, не желая вставать. Приходится его пощекотать.

— Тш-ш-ш, — говорит Соске, поворачивая голову в сторону Хиёри. Макото перестаёт ворчать и наконец-то продирает глаза. — Помоги мне лучше. Не хочу его будить.

— Предатель. Я, может, тоже поспать хотел.

— Мы оба знаем, что у тебя будет болеть голова, если ты будешь спать слишком долго.

— Кошмарно, в такие моменты я не понимаю, люблю тебя или ненавижу.

— Мы оба знаем, что любишь.

Макото закатывает глаза, наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть Соске в нос, и очень хочется поцеловать его как следует. Притянуть к себе, зарыться в волосы, ощутить тепло губ. Он обожает Макото, такого язвительного по утрам, пока тот не вольёт в себя чашку кофе. Он обожает его всякого, и если это не любовь, то Соске не хочет знать, что любовь такое.

Пока Соске выбирается из-под бока Хиёри, Макото удерживает того за плечи. Тело ломит из-за неудобной позы сна, и самому Хиёри тоже придётся несладко, когда он проснётся. По-хорошему, его стоит разбудить, но Соске слишком добрый сегодня. Пусть немного поспит. Хиёри выглядит так, будто не высыпался весь последний месяц. Не хочется думать о том, что так и было.

Когда Соске проходит мимо, то не удерживается и проводит ладонью по волосам Хиёри. Тот наклоняется вслед за рукой, не открывая глаз, и приходится снова придержать его за плечи.  
Хиёри сейчас такой расслабленный, такой уязвимый. Соске переводит взгляд на Макото, возящегося на кухне, чтобы отогнать от себя эти мысли.

Солнечный свет заливает кухню, отражается бликами на трёх пустых чашках в мойке. Вот эта, тёмно-зелёная с полярным медведем, принадлежит Хиёри. Соске сам её купил, и уже не может вспомнить, когда именно.  
Когда именно присутствие Хиёри рядом стало таким естественным.

— Так странно, правда?

Макото подходит ближе, прислоняется поясницей к кухонной тумбе по правую руку от Соске, делает глоток кофе.  
И правда странно. Но это не плохое «странно». Скорее, даже что-то удивительное.  
Если и говорить о странностях, то странно совсем другое.

Соске узнаёт эти чувства. Ещё не любовь, но влюблённость. Практически неконтролируемое желание защищать. Улыбку, которая всегда появляется в ответ.  
Ему хочется видеть Хиёри счастливым.

Он по-прежнему любит Макото, ничуть не меньше, чем раньше — даже сильнее, может. Макото тоже его любит, Соске прекрасно знает об этом, но он тоже видит. Эту нежность, с которой Макото касается Хиёри, эти взгляды, которые когда-то ловил на себе сам.  
И это тоже не плохо.

Их любви слишком много. Её хватит на троих.

— Я не буду против.

Ему не нужно уточнять — Макото понимает. Обнимает за шею, целуя. Его губы — кофе со сливками, и Соске согласен на такой завтрак.

— Наверное, не стоит пока торопиться, — выдыхает Макото, отстранившись. — Нужно дать ему время.

— Доброе утро.

Хиёри опирается на холодильник, протирая глаза. На нём футболка Макото: Хиёри не сильно меньше, но в плечах она ему всё же великовата. Он разминает шею, зевает, приземляется на стул, и всё это время Соске не может отвести взгляд.  
Хочется поцеловать его прямо сейчас, такого уютного и домашнего, но Макото прав.

Они подождут. Столько, сколько будет нужно.

***

— Это не рекламная рассылка, верно?

Икуя мешает чай в чашке, звякает ложкой об стенки. Хиёри отрывает взгляд от телефона, когда заканчивает набирать сообщение.

— Я не слепой ведь, — продолжает Икуя, подаётся вперёд. Карие глаза, почти рубиновые, блестят из-под густой чёлки. — У тебя появился кто-то?

И да, и нет.  
Хиёри влюблён. В Соске, в Макото, в них вместе и по отдельности. Он влюблён в их любовь, в их отношения и во всё, что они делают. Они такие замечательные.

Это отличается от того, что он чувствовал к Икуе. Икуей хотелось обладать. Не отпускать от себя ни на шаг, уберечь от всего плохого в этом мире, и он правда пытался. Хиёри в прямом смысле жертвовал собой ради Икуи — он всё для него делал, не понимая, что Икуе это не нужно.  
С Макото и Соске Хиёри связывает что-то большее. Что-то выше. Что-то _лучше_.  
С ними он чувствует себя _целым_.  
Ему достаточно видеть, как Соске и Макото счастливы вместе. Он ни за что бы не стал влезать в их отношения и ушёл бы сразу, если бы понял, что мешается, но за всё время они не давали и повода так думать.

Ему правда достаточно смотреть. Только с Икуей тоже всё так начиналось, а потом простого общения стало не хватать. Было мало. Чудовищно мало. Хотелось ещё. И ещё. И ещё. Пока это не переросло в зависимость.  
Хиёри уверяет себя, что ему достаточно. Что сердце не подскакивает к горлу каждый раз, когда кто-то из них его касается, что желание коснуться в ответ становится всё сильнее.  
Нет. Он не доставит им проблем.  
Ни за что.

— Я просто общаюсь с _друзьями_.

Хиёри немного взвинчен, непривычные эмоции находят выход колкостью, и ему становится стыдно. Икуя отводит взгляд.

— Если ты всё ещё волнуешься из-за этого, то… прости, ладно? Ты правда мой самый лучший друг. Тогда я… был тяжёлый период, сам помнишь.

— Помню. — Хиёри улыбается. — И ты прости.

Ответная улыбка Икуи успокаивает вспенившееся море в груди. Хиёри делает глоток фруктового чая.

— И всё же. Это ведь Макото писал? Или Ямазаки?

— Оба.

— Вот как. Ты здорово сблизился с ними в последнее время. Ну, мне так кажется.

Если бы Хиёри не знал Икую, то подумал бы, что тот ревнует. От этой мысли даже приятно.

— Считаешь?

— Да ты у них разве что не ночуешь, — Икуя смеётся.

Кажется, у него слишком устаревшая информация. Хиёри почему-то не хочет делиться с ним новой.  
В ванной среди зубных щёток Макото и Соске появилась его собственная, в их шкафу можно найти пару его футболок, хотя носить он предпочитает те, что принадлежат Соске — исключительно из-за забавных принтов. Гардероб Макото более строгий и по большей части однотонный.

— Хиёри?

— Да, прости, ты говорил что-то?

— Говорил, вообще-то. Что хочу сходить куда-нибудь с тобой. Как друг, знаешь.

Хиёри едва не роняет из рук чашку.

— Извини, — Икуя ерошит волосы, — я тут просто подумал, что почти не уделяю тебе внимания. Ты всегда был рядом со мной, а я… не очень из меня «лучший друг», наверное. В общем, если тебе что-то понадобится, то только скажи, ладно?

Улыбка на губах появляется сама собой. Такая, как раньше, когда он оставался один на один с водой.  
Хиёри прикрывает глаза.

— Конечно. Икуя.

— Что?

— Спасибо.

Они выходят из кафе и расходятся в разные стороны. Хиёри обещает сходить с Икуей в кино на выходных, и на душе становится легко. Его больше не тянет к нему так сильно, и это кажется избавлением. Теперь Хиёри может общаться с ним на равных, ему хочется узнать этого нового-старого Икую, в груди больше не болит. Он не уверен, что внутри него есть свет, но Хиёри и правда чувствует себя лучше.  
Он чувствует _спокойствие_.

Вечер слишком тёплый. Снег уже совсем растаял, его можно увидеть сейчас разве что на старике-Фудзи. На и без того светлых от вывесок улицах зажигаются фонари. Хиёри выдыхает маленькое облачко пара.  
Погода такая чудесная. Было бы здорово погулять.

Хиёри разве что не взлетает по лестнице. У него есть ключ от квартиры: Соске дал его две недели назад. Ему ещё ни разу не приходилось его использовать — кто-то из них обычно встречал Хиёри на пороге, но время пришло, наверное.

Повернуть ключ, зайти, оставить тонкое пальто на вешалке. Хиёри старается вести себя потише; начинает разуваться и застывает на месте.  
Он снова слышит то, что не должен слышать.  
И, наверное, лучше бы его снова перестали считать другом.

Он уже достаточно взрослый и знает про секс. Даже порно пробовал смотреть, но не впечатлило как-то.  
Хиёри узнаёт эти голоса и понимает, что всё это означает. Макото и Соске любят друг друга. Нужно было догадаться о том, что они иногда занимаются этим.

Макото называет Соске по имени, Соске дробит имя Макото хриплым стоном.  
Хиёри нужно уйти, сейчас же, закрыть дверь с другой стороны и стереть это из памяти, но он не может. Даже пошевелиться не может. Просто стоит на месте. _Слушает_. Шлепки бёдер о бёдра. Стоны. Скрип кровати.  
Он не видит, только ему и не нужно. Воображение дорисовывает само.

Ещё ни разу Хиёри не заводился вот так.  
Ему тесно в джинсах. Ему невыносимо жарко. Ему хочется оказаться там _с ними_.  
Осознание приводит в чувства. Хиёри стыдно, у него _стоит_ , и из-за этого стыдно ещё больше.

Он тихо выскальзывает на улицу, чтобы остыть, и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Макото толкается особенно глубоко, сжимает пальцы на чужих бёдрах, и оргазм делает тело лёгким. Мысли из головы наконец-то исчезают, пусть и ненадолго. Ему была нужна эта передышка.  
По спине стекает пот, грудная клетка вздымается, в ушах стучит подскочивший пульс. Соске приподнимается — Макото наклоняется, чтобы получить поцелуй — и отстраняется, вытаскивая член.

— Ты меня сегодня совсем не жалел.

Соске улыбается, говоря это. Убирает ладонь с плеча, и теперь Макото видит налившийся кровью след от собственных зубов. Синяк останется. Чёрт.

— Прости.

Извиняясь, Макото покрывает поцелуями его лицо, шею, плечо, которое теперь наверняка ноет. После операции всего несколько месяцев прошло, нужно быть осторожнее.  
Несмотря на это, у Соске до сих пор стоит.

— Ничего. Полагаю, теперь моя очередь отыграться?

— Я даже сам себя растяну.

Смазка стекает по пальцам, пачкает простынь — нужно будет сменить постель после. Макото целуется с Соске, проталкивая в себя сразу два пальца. Он спешит, торопится, потому что его нервы натянуты до предела.

Макото ведь сам предложил подождать и не давить на Хиёри, и сам сходит с ума от ожидания, не имея возможности даже поцеловать. Ему хочется попробовать, сравнить, насладиться одним и обоими сразу, так сильно, что с трудом удаётся себя контролировать. В постели Макото срывает.  
С этим уже нужно что-то делать. Потому что у Соске скоро соревнования, и было бы неловко, если бы к этому времени синяки и метки так и не сошли.

Соске тянется за презервативом, Макото перехватывает запястье.

— Уверен?

— Да. Хочу чувствовать тебя полностью. Пожалуйста.

Его не нужно уговаривать, но Макото продолжает. Говорит, как сильно ему это нравится, как любит, когда Соске берёт его вот так, когда с ним обращаются пожёстче. Как любит самого Соске. Наконец, Соске рывком переворачивает его на живот и сразу вводит до самого конца. Макото мнёт в кулаке простынь, прогибается в спине. Как же хорошо, _боже_.  
Он кончил совсем недавно, головка ещё очень чувствительная, и когда её накрывает ладонь Соске, Макото вгрызается зубами в подушку, плача, не то от боли, не то от удовольствия. Размеренный темп сменяется бешеным, беспорядочным, и двигаться в такт не получается. Макото злится, не позволяя себе расслабиться — он хочет ещё, хочет глубже, и только когда Соске силой удерживает его на месте, наконец-то выдыхает.

— Макото.

Соске проводит ладонью по спине, от шеи до поясницы. Прикосновение успокаивает — на самом деле волшебные руки здесь только у Соске, и если кто-то из них и правда солнце, то точно не Макото. Потому что Макото плавится под его жаром, потому что может видеть только с ним.

— Ты слишком напряжён. — Резкое одиночное движение бёдрами заставляет Макото застонать. — Я остановлюсь, если ты не хочешь.

Нет, нет, пожалуйста, нет. Конечно же он хочет, но Макото не может это озвучить. Горло немного саднит, дыхание ещё не восстановилось как следует после того, как он кончил.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Соске отстраняется. Макото тут же валит его на спину, залезает сверху, чтобы снова ощутить его в себе, целует в губы.

— Прости. Наверное, я слишком много думаю.

Соске улыбается. Гладит пальцами щёку, и Макото растаял бы, если бы вторая рука не лежала на внутренней стороне бедра.

— Я и сам о нём волнуюсь.

Он легонько шлёпает Макото по заднице, призывая встать. Жаль, конечно, но им обоим и правда нужно немного успокоиться. Возможно, выпить немного пива. Покормить друг друга чипсами. Слизать не со своих губ вкус паприки. Вернуться к тому, на чём остановились, чуточку позже.

— Прогуляемся до магазина?

— Давай. Только не забудь одеться.

Макото показывает ему язык и наклоняется, чтобы найти на полу свои джинсы. Там их нет — точно, они же начинали в гостиной. Наверное, валяются где-то возле дивана.  
Когда он выходит из комнаты, то сразу понимает, что что-то не так. Тревожность, мучившая его во время секса, только усиливается, и объяснений этому Макото не видит.  
А потом он замечает пальто Хиёри на вешалке.

— Хиёри?

Ему не отвечают, да и ботинок нет. Соске вываливается следом, чуть не сбивает Макото с ног.

— Что?

— Он был здесь, я думаю. — Макото обхватывает себя руками, смотря на пальто.

— У него есть ключи. — Соске трёт переносицу. Хватает джинсы, которые валяются возле дивана рядом с джинсами Макото. — Он же не далеко ушёл, я надеюсь?

Поняв ход мысли, Макото наспех надевает свои вещи.

***

Несколько раз Соске успевает пожалеть о том, что дал Хиёри запасные ключи. Он же как лучше хотел, и не думал, что всё может обернуться вот так.  
Только ведь всё налаживаться начало. Ни он, ни Макото, не собирались давить на Хиёри, не хотели торопить события — им просто хотелось, чтобы Хиёри мог расслабиться рядом с ними. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя лишним. Чтобы ему самому захотелось остаться.

Спустя столько времени лёд тронулся. Хиёри перестал вздрагивать от прикосновений к себе и оказалось, что он совсем не против объятий. Без особого стеснения он ел с рук Макото и больше не спрашивал по несколько раз разрешения прислониться к плечу Соске во время просмотра фильма.  
Казалось, что он привык.  
_Чёрт._

На улице достаточно тепло, но Соске всё равно берёт с собой пальто Хиёри.  
Макото набирает его номер — никто не отвечает. На смс ответ не приходит тоже.

— Ты куда? — хватает Соске Макото за руку.

— К Хиёри, куда же ещё!

— Для начала успокойся. Выдохни.

Макото тяжело дышит. От него до сих пор пахнет смазкой и сексом.  
Он набирает в грудь воздуха и опускает голову.

— Да. Да, ты прав. Прости.

Соске прижимает его к себе. Ему плевать, если их увидят соседи по этажу. У него самого сердце сейчас так колотится, что Макото наверняка это чувствует.  
Даже если Хиёри пошёл домой, неясно, как давно. Лучше добраться до его квартиры на автобусе; остановка в пяти минутах ходьбы. Макото запахивает куртку плотнее и забирает у Соске пальто Хиёри.

Сложно не сорваться на бег. Уже достаточно стемнело, тротуар освещают яркие фонари. У Макото красный кончик носа, но лицо слишком бледное.  
Соске останавливается на месте.

— Что?

Он и сам не может ответить; вертит головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что его смутило.  
По правую руку от дорожки — детская площадка. В такое время там не должно никого быть, но Соске замечает силуэт. Ведомый интуицией, он делает шаг в ту сторону. Макото, больше не спрашивая, идёт следом.

Хиёри лежит на скамейке. Она для него слишком маленькая: ступни остаются на весу. Его очки сдвинуты на лоб, а сам он прижимает предплечье к глазам. Соске опускается перед ним на корточки и берёт в ладони свободную руку, свисающую до самой земли — Хиёри тут же садится. Часто моргает, приподнимает очки и потирает переносицу. Всё это время Соске продолжает держать его руку.

— Хиёри… — начинает Макото, оперевшись на спинку скамейки. Хиёри поднимает голову к небу.

У него непривычное выражение лица. Мечтательное. На его губах мягкая улыбка.  
Он такой красивый.

— Это уже случалось, — наконец, говорит Хиёри. — Не буквально, конечно. Я был на похожей площадке с Икуей. Мы тогда впервые поссорились. Он тогда сказал, что не видит звёзд. Что видел их только с Хару. Когда я посмотрел на небо, то увидел всего одну.

Соске смотрит на небо. Свет от фонарей сильно перебивает восприятие, однако он видит Млечный путь. Целую ленту звёзд, крошечных, едва заметных, но не менее прекрасных.  
Макото прислоняется виском к виску Хиёри. Прикрывает глаза, и его тихий голос тянет струны внутри:

— А что же сейчас?

— Сейчас я понимаю, что она никогда не была одна.

Он не знал, сколько это принесёт облегчения. Соске утыкается лбом в колени Хиёри, улыбается сам себе. Зря только волновались.  
Хиёри прочищает горло. Отводит взгляд и прикусывает губу, затихнув.

— Я понимаю, что не должен, особенно после того, что я… сделал, но. Могу ли я остаться с вами? Не подумайте, ничего такого, мне хватит просто обща…

Соске поднимается на ноги. Склоняется над скамейкой, уперевшись одной рукой в спинку. Он даже не думает о том, чтобы отпустить Хиёри.

— Хиёри.

Нужно всего лишь немного расслабиться. Прижать ладонь к ладони. Разомкнуть пальцы, чтобы позволить принять решение.  
Макото касается его плеча. Проводит носом по виску. Говорит так, будто их могут услышать, почти в самое ухо:

— Мы можем предложить тебе больше. Только если ты хочешь.

От шёпота Макото пробирает и Соске. Он выдерживает взгляд Хиёри — совсем немного растерянный. Соске надеялся, что он доверяет им достаточно.  
Кадык дёргается вверх. Хиёри смотрит на сомкнутые ладони. Чуть поворачивает свою в сторону и медленно, будто боясь, сплетает свои пальцы с его.

Соске видит звёзды в глазах Хиёри.

***

Всё это кажется не по-настоящему. Макото накидывает на его плечи пальто, которое Хиёри забыл в квартире, Соске до сих пор держит за руку.  
Он пытается вспомнить свой прошлый раз на площадке. Разочарование в глазах Икуи. Его поджатые губы. Упирающийся в грудь кулак. Слова, которые тот сказал Хиёри.  
Он не может. Эти воспоминания были с ним столько месяцев, и он не может.  
Хиёри видит голубые глаза вместо рубиновых, слышит вкрадчивый шёпот вместо крика, чувствует подушечки пальцев вместо костяшек.  
Новые воспоминания куда приятнее.

Втроём они поднимаются на лестницу, по очереди заваливаются в тесную прихожую. В том, как Макото стаскивает с него пальто, есть что-то интимное.  
Едва Хиёри разувается, Соске вытягивает его в центр гостиной, поближе к дивану.

— Ты точно в порядке?

Он опускает ладони на плечи Хиёри, смотрит будто в самую душу. О да, Хиёри в порядке, он ещё никогда так в порядке не был. Взгляд Соске такой серьёзный сейчас; проскакивает мысль, что ему пошла бы полицейская форма. Воображение дорисовывает наручники, болтающиеся на указательном пальце. Чуть позже они бы оказались на запястьях Хиёри. И он был бы только за.

— Да, конечно.

Соске продолжает всматриваться, но Хиёри честен. Он кладёт свою ладонь поверх руки Соске, и больше не выдавливает из себя улыбку. Она настоящая. _Он сам_ настоящий. И чтобы чувствовать это ему больше не нужна вода.  
Протяжный выдох Соске приносит облегчение и Хиёри.

— Это хорошо. Значит, ты и правда не против попробовать?

«Попробовать» что? Хиёри до сих пор где-то в прострации, его переполняют чувства, и он плохо улавливает смысл.  
Смысл объясняет Макото. Обнимает со спины, шепча в ухо:

— Он тебя поцеловать хочет.

Соске совсем немного краснеет, и, боже, Хиёри видел его всяким, но ещё никогда таким.  
Он касается пальцами шеи. Ведёт ими по линии челюсти, останавливается на подбородке. Чуть приподнимает, чтобы смотреть в глаза Хиёри прямо.  
Макото совсем недвусмысленно прижимается сзади. Хиёри почти что откидывает голову на его плечо.  
Тяжело даже сделать вдох. Вокруг них будто сжатый воздух, раскалённый, готовый вспыхнуть в любой момент — нужно лишь щёлкнуть зажигалкой. Этого будет достаточно, но крышка закрыта. Хиёри чувствует, что всё прекратится, если он скажет. Чувствует по тому, как сильно напряжены тела их обоих.  
Ну уж нет.

— Я не против.

Закрыв глаза, Соске прижимается к его губам. Легко, так _нежно_. До этого Хиёри ни разу не целовался — лишь представлял, как это могло бы быть с Икуей.  
Реальность куда лучше.  
Соске не давит, а Хиёри не очень представляет, как отвечать. Он прикрывает глаза и старается не сжимать губы слишком сильно.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Соске, чуть отстранившись, поглаживая большим пальцем щёку.

У Хиёри кружится голова, джинсы слишком сильно врезаются в промежность, и всё это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он чувствует.  
Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

— Замечательно.

— Теперь моя очередь.

Макото разворачивает Хиёри к себе. У него тёмный взгляд. Хищный. Совсем не вяжется с тем, что он привык видеть.  
Знакомые мягкие пальцы незнакомо вцепляются в волосы у затылка. От неожиданности Хиёри приоткрывает рот — этого хватает, чтобы Макото скользнул между его губ языком.  
Слишком жарко и мокро. Хиёри вцепляется в его плечи, ища равновесия, а Макото сильнее прижимает его к себе за талию. _Какой он твёрдый._  
Соске целует шею — скорее, невесомо касается кожи губами — и от контраста можно сойти с ума.

— Пожалей его немного, — ворчливо раздаётся над ухом. Макото нехотя отстраняется. — Напугаешь только.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Смотри, какой он хорошенький.

Хиёри не сразу понимает, что речь о нём. Его мир только что перевернулся дважды. Он и подумать не мог, что они _такие_.  
Он в восторге.

— Ещё не передумал? — Соске фыркает, смеясь. — Макото не знает чувства меры.

— Ой, ты и сам иногда увлекаешься.

— С тобой сложно не.

— Вот и как с ним спорить.

Макото несильно толкает Соске в плечо, и тот втягивает его в поцелуй. Хиёри смотрит, не отводя взгляда — теперь ему можно смотреть, наверное.  
Они такие потрясающие вдвоём. Ему интересно, выглядел ли он сейчас со стороны так же.

Когда они отлипают друг от друга, то протягивают ему руки.  
Навряд ли Хиёри имеет на это право. Наряд ли выдержит, он ведь и с одним человеком никогда не встречался, а тут двое. Навряд ли это правильно.  
Но ему впервые плевать. С ним много чего сегодня случилось впервые.

Хиёри следует своим желаниям и берёт за руки обоих.

***

Кисуми чуть не падает со стула в кафетерии, когда узнаёт.

— Ты несерьёзно ведь?

— Более чем, — Макото улыбается, подхватывая рис палочками. — Вчера мы перевезли к себе его вещи.

— Охренеть. — Ему знаком этот прищур Кисуми. — В тихом омуте и всё такое, да, Макото?

— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия.

— А ведь были времена, — он драматично вздыхает и прикладывает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу, — ты ведь таким ангелочком был в средней школе. И куда только всё делось.

— Никуда не делось. Полагаю, я всё такой же наивный дурачок.

— Ну эй, я этого не говорил.

— Я знаю, что обо мне думают, и это отчасти правда. Но с ними я… будто себя нашёл, понимаешь?

Кисуми улыбается. Макото готов поспорить, что сейчас тот думает об Асахи.  
Да. Кисуми точно понимает. Он и сам здорово изменился, когда начал встречаться с ним, хоть на первый взгляд и не скажешь.

От Хиёри приходит сообщение. Сегодня его очередь готовить, и он спрашивает, что Макото бы хотел видеть в своём бэнто на ужин.  
Макото отвечает, что одного Хиёри было бы достаточно. В ответ Хиёри пишет, что его Макото может съесть дома, и просит уточнить пожелания насчёт ужина. У него довольно своеобразное чувство юмора, и Макото не уверен, считать ли эти слова шуткой. В любом случае, он успел завестись.

— Макото? Что, кто-то из твоих бойфрендов?

— Угу. Решаем, кто кого сегодня будет есть в постели.

— Ужасно. Можно к вам?

— Я поговорю с ними.

***

Соске продирает глаза, зевая. Тепло окружает его с двух сторон; Макото горячий даже без одеяла, а вот у Хиёри всё равно ледяные ступни. Осторожно выбравшись и при этом никого не разбудив, Соске поправляет краешек, укрывая ноги Хиёри как следует. Пока эти двое спят, можно приготовить завтрак.  
Крепкий чёрный кофе для Макото и фруктовый чай для Хиёри. После ночных посиделок осталось несколько бутербродов, но их Соске сейчас съест сам.

— Помочь?

Хиёри в его розовой футболке с коалой, которую Рин привёз из Австралии, и, признаться, ему она идёт больше. Без очков он выглядит совсем по-другому, и Соске всё ещё не до конца к этому привык. Макото тоже носит очки, казалось бы, но если Соске видит его гораздо чаще без них, то с Хиёри всё наоборот.  
Он представляет в очках их обоих. Интересно, согласились ли бы Хиёри и Макото отсосать ему в них вместе.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Не совсем, я почти не спал. — Хиёри проходит за стол и чмокает Соске в щёку. — И я оценил жест с одеялом.

— Надо бы взять для тебя тапочки, или…

— Не нужно, — он смеётся, — они всегда холодные. Думал, что ты уже заметил.

Словно в доказательство, Хиёри прислоняет свою ступню к щиколотке Соске. Тот тычет его в бок и ерошит волосы.

— Помогай, раз вызвался, ледышка.

На краю стола лежит книга, которую он купил для Хиёри. Тот уже прочитал её, но почему-то продолжает таскать с собой почти везде. 

По подоконнику начинает барабанить дождь. Приходится закрыть окно. Хорошо, что они сегодня никуда не собирались. Такая погода вгоняет Соске в тоску.  
Хиёри заканчивает с жаркой бекона и разве что не прилипает к стеклу. Смотрит куда-то вдаль, и на его губах улыбка. Соске так хочется поцеловать его. А почему нет, собственно.

Дождь расходится сильнее; по окну словно дают дробью. Уже через несколько минут становится тише. Вода у бордюров собирается в тонкие ручейки, капли, оставшиеся на стекле, бегут вниз ломаными дорожками.  
Они стоят в обнимку, смотрят на застроенный бетоном город, на серое небо, начинающее проясняться на востоке. На то, как сквозь тучи пробиваются солнечные лучи.

— Я много думал о снеге, — ни с того ни с сего начинает Хиёри. — О снежинках, точнее.

— А что с ними?

— Они тают. Превращаются в воду, затем сливаются все вместе, — говоря это, он ведёт пальцем по стеклу, повторяя путь одной из самых крупных капель, — а затем испаряются. Растворяются друг в друге. Я думал, что это плохо.

Соске кивает, не желая перебивать. Он поражается тому, сколько умещается в голове Хиёри.

— Но потом я подумал о том, что случается с ними после. Что вода снова собирается в капли, остывает там, наверху, и появляются новые снежинки. Может, ещё красивее, чем были до. Разве это плохо?

— Нет.

— Вот и я так решил. — Хиёри улыбается. — Растворяться бывает полезно.

— Эй, я тоже хочу посмотреть на дождь. — Макото, зевая, подныривает под вторую руку Соске. — Но выпить кофе больше. Предлагаю бросить это дело и влить в меня божественный напиток, если не хотите, чтобы я ворчал весь оставшийся день.

— И тебе доброе утро.

Соске целует его в висок, не расстраивается, когда Хиёри отстраняется, чтобы встать со стороны Макото и обнять того за талию.

Солнечные лучи золотят мокрый асфальт. Над крышами появляется едва заметная радуга.  
Они стоят у окна ещё с минуту, смотря, как рассеиваются тучи.  
Им хорошо друг с другом.  
Вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Важное напоминание, что Хиёри Тоно — хороший мальчик  
> Раз канон не любит этих заенек, то их буду любить я, что вы мне сделаете, я в другом городе
> 
> [Приквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034147) и [вбоквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034531)


End file.
